Heyourgah
Heyourgah is a minor antagonist in The Wonderful 101. He is the Second-Class officer of the GEATHJERK Federation, and the only officer who is not defeated by the Wonderful 100. He is also the officer responsible for the destruction of the roaming comet Rhullo, homeworld of Vorkken and Immorta. Personality and Traits Trusting neither power nor complex strategy, Heyourgah relies only on the intuition that elevated him to a commanding officer of GEATHJERK. With a stare as cold as his heart, he is capable of freezing an opponent in an instant, then quickly and silently eliminating his target. During the invasion of Rhullo, he assassinated the key leadership of the planet, one after another, casting Rhullo into hopeless confusion. A collector of all types of planets, he is said to freeze over any that are to his liking so that they may hang in space forever, purely for his amusement. Known for having the most handsome figure in the GEATHJERK cluster, his popularity among girls is also second to none. Or...was, as Vorkken took care of him before he ever had a chance to appear in this game. Heyourgah was a master of his Tworalla, a weapon of darkness said to be capable of freezing anything made of matter. A feared assassin, he would sneak silently behind his target and freeze them with a technique too quick to be seen by the naked eye. Of course, he has no opportunity to display this technique in the game either, being cast to eternal darkness. History Prior to the game's events, Heyourgah led a GEATHJERK invasion of Rhullo, a roaming comet whose inhabitants were fated to become part of the Greater Galactic Coalition in the future. He played an integral role in the fall of Rhullo by assassinating most of the key leaders, leaving Rhulloian forces in disarray. Eventually, Heyourgah's efforts ensured the total destruction of the roaming comet, with the only known survivors being the prince and princess of the royal family: Vorkken and Immorta. During the GEATHJERK's third invasion of Earth, Heyourgah was sent to Gocken Island to destroy the Super Reactor hidden in the Lost City of Kowrule. With Vijounne running interference against the Wonderful 100, he managed to find the statue containing his target. Unfortunately for Heyourgah, he also found Prince Vorkken, now the leader of the Guyzoch Space Pirates, and the former ruler had neither forgiven nor forgotten Heyourgah's role in the destruction of his homeworld. By the time the Wonderful 100 arrived at the Super Reactor, Vorkken and his team had already slain Heyourgah, even going so far as to bury him and create a tombstone as proof of their victory. Trivia * The closest Heyourgah has to an actual appearance in-game is as a silhouette during Immorta's flashback to Vorkken's past. Specifically, Heyourgah appears in the image of Vorkken's defeat at the hands of the GEATHJERK Officers, standing to the right of Gimme and being partially obscured by Walltha's sword. **Based on what little we can see of him in the aforementioned image, Heyourgah's build appears halfway between Viljounne and Laambo/Walltha, with two horns on his head/helmet and a mass of long hair. * Heyourgah's name is a pun on "Hyouga", the pronunciation of the kanji for "glacier". Likewise, his weapon, 'Tworalla', is a pun on "Tsurara", the pronunciation of the kanji for "icicle". Both are references to the apparent freezing ability Heyourgah and the Tworalla have.